


Повороты жизни

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attraction, Child Tom Riddle, Doubt, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Internal Conflict, Memories, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Attraction for a Child, Responsibility, Tom Riddle Sr.-centric, Unofficial Sequel, What-If, contradictory feelings, refleсtion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Тому Реддлу даже показалось, что этот ребёнок способен читать его мысли. А между тем думал он о разном. О том, какими причудливыми путями иной раз проходит дорога жизни.О том, что иное решение — забыть о сыне, о самом его существовании — в далёком будущем может аукнуться куда худшими и глобальными последствиями, нежели две покалеченные судьбы.





	Повороты жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Загадки жизни (Riddles of Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235556) by [sverhanutaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya). 



> Вдохновилась работой из числа своих переводов — «Загадки жизни (Riddles of Life)» (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235556 ; https://ficbook.net/readfic/7190391). Её исходник не дописан, так что у меня в голове родилась собственная версия концовки, скорее даже зарисовка. На права и идею исходного фика ни в коем случае не претендую.

— Мистер… Реддл? — произнёс мальчик с лёгкой заминкой, выдавшей его изумление.  
  
Том-старший глядел в его настороженные глаза — два красивых тёмных глаза, в точности как у него самого. До чего странно было смотреть как будто на самого себя в миниатюре и в то же время знать, что в едином возрасте вы были бы абсолютно не похожи. Так странно, когда у ребёнка настолько взрослый и тёмный взгляд, лишь на пару мгновений смягчившийся проблеском искреннего удивления. И тут же потемневший больше прежнего. Словно окна, в которых погасили свет, чтобы скрыть происходящее за ними от посторонних.  
  
— Зачем вы вернулись? — с холодцой и недоверием в голосе спросил мальчик.  
  
И Тома Реддла вдруг посетило необъяснимое желание опуститься на колени. Было ли это интуитивное стремление оказаться с ребёнком на одном уровне (впрочем, совершенно излишнее, учитывая, что мальчик был высок не по годам) или же потребность выразить своё раскаяние: что все эти годы не был рядом и даже не задумывался о том, каково живётся его ребёнку. А может, то было смутное желание подчиниться колдовской силе этих глаз.  
  
Том отмёл эти мысли и подавил непонятное побуждение. Сейчас не время и не место для подобных выходок. Кроме того, не хотелось напугать мальчика… или, скорее, укрепить его недоверие. И поэтому Том Реддл всего лишь сделал шаг вперёд. Всё это время ребёнок не сводил с него своего гипнотического тёмного взора, который, невзирая на разницу в росте, был требовательным, властным, почти приказным. Том уже не впервые ловил себя на мысли, что перед ним — истинный потомок семейства Реддлов, его сын. Но удастся ли когда-нибудь раз и навсегда забыть, из чьего чрева этот ребёнок появился на свет, половина чьей крови течёт в нём с рождения?  
  
Когда-то одна женщина сумела в одночасье заставить Тома забыть обо всём на свете, обо всём, что имел, и перечеркнуть всё, что у него могло бы быть.  
  
Сейчас, стоя напротив собственной миниатюры, зачарованный выжидающим, но в остальном совершенно нечитаемым тёмным взглядом, Том Реддл задавался вопросом: а не подвинулся ли он умом, решив ещё раз пошатнуть уклад своей жизни, восстановленный таким горьким трудом? Ещё раз приблизиться к кому-то, кто имеет отношение к ведьмовству. Но разница в том, что теперь Том Реддл всё делал по собственной воле. Или, может, этот мальчишка превзошёл свою мать и зачаровал его без всяких снадобий, а Том и сам ничего не заметил. Но почему-то сейчас это не беспокоило.  
  
Одно он мог сказать наверняка: его решение вернуться за сыном не было продиктовано минутной прихотью.  
Прошло восемь дней с их расставания... с его позорного побега, если точнее. И всё это время разум занимала отнюдь не перспектива новой женитьбы, напророченная отцом. Всеми мыслями владел лишь лишь он — его сын, его необыкновенный и прекрасный ребёнок. Этот мальчик так его покорил, что теперь Том Реддл был способен думать только о нём. Представлял, как приводит его в дом, к своим родителям, и они проникаются к мальчику, как и он сам.   
  
Но если отец всё же не примет отпрыска презираемых Мраксов, Том найдёт для них с сыном другое место. Быть может, небольшую уютную квартирку где-нибудь на окраине Лондона. В конце концов, Том не нахлебничал в родовом гнезде последние годы. Часть семейных активов по праву принадлежала ему. Работа помогала забыться, не увязнуть в болоте депрессии и чувства собственной уничтоженности. В прошлом молодой Том, никогда не интересовавшийся ничем, кроме верховых прогулок да походов по барам с приятелями, после истории с Меропой и думать больше не мог о прежней разгульной, ничем не омрачённой жизни. Он активно взялся за освоение семейного дела — чем в прежние времена безмерно порадовал бы отца, а ныне же при малейшем промахе ещё ниже опускался в его глазах. Но за своей душевной травмой Том забыл, что он давно уже не беспечный и беспомощный юнец, даже если в глазах родителей — и в особенности своего отца — он оставался таковым по сей день. И только теперь, узнав, что у него есть ребёнок — мальчик, которому минул уже восьмой год, подумать только! — Том будто очнулся от многолетнего сна и осознал вес лежащей на нём ответственности.   
  
И нет, он не был готов, он совершенно не представлял, что значит быть отцом. Но просто не мог иначе. Не мог взять и выбросить из головы тот факт, что у него есть ребёнок. Он — отец. Мысль об этом укоренилась внутри и становилась как бы ощутимее и весомее с каждым днём, делая устойчивее и твёрже его самого.  
  
— Я не претендую на то, чтобы ты считал и называл меня родителем. Я лишь хочу обеспечить тебе лучшую жизнь, чем сейчас. И остаться в ней… остаться рядом с тобой в любом качестве, в каком ты захочешь меня видеть, до конца жизни.  
  
Эти слова, такие странные и несвойственные для него, тем не менее сходили с губ естественно, как дыхание.  
  
Тёмные глаза маленького Тома, глубокие и непостижимые, как две миниатюрные вселенные, неотрывно всматривались в отцовские, проникая до самой души и словно ища подвох, малейший признак неискренности.  
  
Тому Реддлу даже показалось, что этот ребёнок способен читать его мысли. А между тем думал он о разном. О том, какими причудливыми путями иной раз проходит дорога жизни.  
  
О том, что он, когда-то лишившийся всего из-за колдовства, сейчас сознательно готовился навеки связать себя с порождением колдуньи, так легко разрушившей его жизнь.  
  
О том, что иное решение — забыть о сыне, о самом его существовании — в далёком будущем может аукнуться куда худшими и глобальными последствиями, нежели две покалеченные судьбы. Том не знал, откуда взялась эта последняя мысль. Она мелькнула в голове так молниеносно, эфемерно, практически неуловимо — словно блик не из этого времени — что почти не задела сознание.  
  
И почему создавалось такое ощущение, будто он вторгается в предрешённый звёздами исход, меняя уже написанное? Том Реддл сроду не был фаталистом. Всю жизнь он верил лишь в авторитет, деньги и власть. Отчего же сегодня им так настойчиво владели мистические настроения? И на этот вопрос ответа у него не было. Но в одном Реддл-старший был уверен твёрдо, как ни в чём и никогда: он нуждается в этом ребёнке. Взаимно ли это? За два неполных дня знакомства с сыном Том успел понять, что догадаться о его мыслях не так просто. Что его мальчик — другой, как небо и земля непохожий на остальных детей, но тем и завораживающий, непреодолимо притягательный.  
  
Медленно, маленькая изящная детская ладошка легла в его протянутую ладонь — большую, но такую же изящную. В груди забилось чаще и сильнее, внутри вспыхнул внезапный порыв подхватить мальчика —  _Тома, его родного сына_  — на руки и закружить, а потом крепко прижать к сердцу, однако Реддл-старший подавил в себе и это желание, боясь разрушить столь прекрасный, хрупкий, неустойчивый момент. Его мальчик дал ему шанс. И значит Том должен ответить тем же, дать ребёнку время раскрыться, довериться.  
  
А впереди у них дни, недели, быть может, месяцы и годы… Множество шансов и возможностей загладить ошибки прошлого, избежать новых. Повернуть жизнь с заданного курса.


End file.
